


Spark From the Inland

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: Teen Wolf/5-0: Stiles McGarrett [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Awesome kid Stiles, Background Character Death, Daddy Steve McGarrett, Friendship/Love, Hinted Steve/Danny, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Parental Steve McGarrett, Platonic Relationships, Season One of Hawaii 5-0 inspired, Stiles is only a little older than Grace, kid stiles, loss of a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely two years after his mother passes, the Sheriff dies in the line of duty. With no close family in the State, Child Services reaches out and gets in contact with the Sheriff's cousin, Steve McGarrett. </p><p>Even though Steve doesn't believe he's anywhere near ready to become a parent, there's no way he's going to just abandon Stiles in his time of need. He brings Stiles to the island and soon Stiles finds his place. </p><p>The fact that he saved Grace after she and him were taken in that carjacking gone wrong, only gave him major bonus points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark From the Inland

**Author's Note:**

> In here Grace is 8 and Stiles is 11.

"Steven!" Danny called out as he knocked on the SEAL's door. "You haven't been in the office all week and with you bein' an workaholic and all, I'm starting to actually worry!"

When there was no quick answer, Danny began to get actually worried and knocked louder. He was about to take out his gun and break the door down but it cracked open. 

"Finally! What the hell is wro- You're not Steven." Danny came to a halt when he laid eyes on the person on the other side of the door. 

"No, I'm not. I'm Stiles. Are you a police man?" The child- Stiles- asked while looking from Danny to his badge then back up at Danny again. 

Danny cleared his throat and placed a smile on his face. "Yes, I am. I'm a detective actually. I work with Steve McGarrett. Is he here, kiddo?"

Stiles nodded. "He slept late. So he's in his room. I was watching TV." 

"Can I come in?"

Stiles frowned slightly, biting his lip and looking towards the stairs. "I'm not 'posed to let anyone in. 'Fact, not 'posed to open the door." Stiles said quietly. 

"Then why did you?" Danny asked, furthering the conversation, hoping to find out more about who this kid could be. 

"Cos I'm a curious trouble maker...and I saw your badge." Stiles replied with a slight grin. 

"Stiles? Who's there?" 

"It's me, Steven." Danny said a little louder so Steve could hear him. "I'm guessin' you told your new roommate not to let anyone in? Mind making an exception, babe?"

"It's okay bud. Let him in." Steve said to Stiles who opened the door some more. 

Danny stepped in, smiling to Stiles then Steve, while also giving the SEAL a questioning gaze. Steve smiled at Stiles and knelt down to meet his eyes. "Hey, bud. I have to talk to Danny about work stuff. It's really boring. Why don't you go back to watch TV and when the can head out and grab some grub, okay?"

Stiles nodded, "Okay." He waved sheepishly to Danny and said, "Nice meeting you Mr. Detective."

"You can call me Danny. And it's nice meeting you too, kiddo." 

Once Stiles was out of ear range Danny turned to Steve with a 'patient' stare and his fingers in a triangle temple formation. When Steve gave him a silent, 'What?'

"Seriously?" Danny replied incredulously.

"What, seriously?" Steve demanded in a hush tone.

"Seriously, as in _why_ do you have a child in your house, seriously, Steven." Danny clarified while still using the incredulous voice.  

But rather than continue their usual banter, Steve looked overly tired. Like he hadn't slept in over a week and has aged about half a decade. The SEAL ran a hand over his tired face as he sighed. "He's my cousin's kid."

"Your cousin's kid? So you're babysitting, big whoop. What's with the face?" Danny inquired.

"My cousin was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. It's on the mainland in California." Steve began as he crossed his arms over his chest. He spared a glance towards the living room where Stiles was on the couch watching some cartoons. 

Even though he hadn't said it in exact words, Danny closed his eyes in sympathy, guessing what happened. But he still had to ask. "What happened?"

"Robbery gone very bad. He was shot and he just lost too much blood apparently." Steve murmured. 

"And the mother?"

"Died two years ago...cancer."

Danny winced. "Too soon, man..."

Steve scoffed in agreement. "There was no other family. At least not in the States. If I didn't take him in they'd have to reach to family in Poland, but the reality was he'd just end up in the American system. I heard about this Thursday night. I got a direct flight."

"Where was he staying?" 

"Family friend. He coulda stayed with them but it was a single mother. She was having a hard enough time making money for herself and her son. She was a nice lady. Would have loved to take him in...Stiles and her son, Scott, were apparently best friends. Like brothers. But it...it's just not how things work, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah...so you need anything?" Danny asked. When Steve gave him a curious look, Danny rolled his eyes. "You're a father figure now, Steven. Your bachelor pad now has to accommodate a younger person. You know, someone who may enjoy a couple toys, some appropriate movies, clothes that'll fit him, a good size bed, backpack, school supplies, etc."

Steve closed his eyes, because no. He was still getting his head wrapped around that his cousin was dead and he was now in charge of a child. He wasn't really thinking about what came next. 

"You have not even thought about school, have you?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll have him enrolled in the next week." Steve replied.

"Next _week_?"

"He just lost his dad. Moved to another state that can sorta be another world all together. He's far away from anything that's familiar. Hell, he only knows me through photos, some phone calls every couple holidays, and odd visits. He-"

Danny raised his hands in surrender. "I get it. Kid needs a break. I'm not gonna argue."

"Really? Cos that's usually what you do."

"With _you_. Because you're stubborn and a little crazy sometimes. Brilliant, but crazy."

"Was that a compliment, Daniel?"

"With a humbling criticism, Steven. Take it into serious consideration. _Please_." 

"Steve?"

Both Steve and Danny turned to see Stiles standing there, holding his stomach. 

"Yeah bud?" Steve prompted.

"We gonna eat soon? I'm hungry." Stiles rubbed his tummy for emphasis.

"Yeah. Sure. Danny can join us." Steve said as he smiled too happily. 

"Whoa, wait a minute. I-"

"Stiles is hungry. Don't you wanna feed him, Danny?" Steve asked 'innocently.'

Danny opened his mouth but then closed it, opened it again, but closed it shut again. He then pointed accusingly at Steve before saying in a serious voice. "Make sure. You remember. Your wallet, Steven." 

Steve just smiled and winked as he nudged Stiles to the door which Danny was heading out of. Stiles giggled as he followed behind and got into the back seat of the silver Chrysler. Once Steve and Danny were both sure everyone was buckled in, they headed out. They were half way to the restaurant Danny wanted to go to when they got a text. 

Danny frowned, "We got a case..."

Steve's eyes widened as he looked back at Stiles for a moment. He smiled reassuringly to him, but then to Danny he looked slightly panicked. "I've got no one to watch him."

"What about Kamekona?" Danny asked.

" _Seriously_?"

Danny shrugged, " _What_? You said he was okay to watch Grace! Why can't he watch Stiles?"

"Grace-" he threw Stiles another reassuring smile before leaning in to whisper in Danny's ear, "Grace is a very well adjusted little girl. Plenty of kudos there. She may have to deal with separated parents but at least you're both alive. Stiles-"

Danny raised his hand and nodded in agreement and surrender. "Valid point. Okay...uh, oh."

"Oh? What oh? What does 'Oh' mean?"

"Oh means, oh. Just hold your horses and lemme make a call." Danny said as he pushed a few buttons on his cell before putting it to his ear.

 _"Danny...this is a surprise._ "

"Hey Rachel. I know. I just...I need a favor."

 _"You do?"_ Rachel asked, clearly surprised. 

"Well, Steve does, really." Danny clarified.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ Rachel asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah...but um, see the thing is...Steven has become the legal guardian of a very kind and amazing little boy, and well, uh...you know how busy work keeps me. But unlike me, who has you to care for our wonderful daughter, Steve doesn't. So we were wondering if uh...if Grace would be up for some company this afternoon?"

_"Oh. Well...we were going to go do a bit of shopping."_

"That's great! Stiles will need some new clothes for the coming school year. A woman's touch would be great." Danny said.

_"Alright. I can do that. Will you be dropping him off?"_

"Uh, well we got a case. But hey, the station is on the way from your house to the mall. Can you pick him up there?" 

_"We'll be there in twenty."_

"Thanks Rach." Danny hung up and smiled as he waved his phone at Steve. "Done."

"You're a saint, Danny. Thanks, man." Steve thanked his partner, genuinely grateful for the help. 

"Hey, what am I for?" Danny replied with a pleased grin. He looked into the rear view mirror until he met Stiles's eyes. "Steve's gonna give Rachel some money to buy you whatever clothes you want, okay kiddo? Now, while you're with them, you're the man. Can I count on you to take care of them? Gracie, my lovely daughter, is my pride and joy. She means the world to me."

Stiles nodded fiercely as he saluted. "I swear!"

"Atta boy." Danny said as he turned to Steve. "Good kid."

"What can I say? Runs in the family." Steve replied smugly. 

* * *

 

"Who's this little guy?" Chin asked as they walked into the office with Stiles.

"This is Stiles. He's my new ward." Steve answered. 

Both Chin and Kono gave him a questioning look but Steve just mouthed 'Later.'

They nodded and then Kono approached Stiles and held out her hand. "Hey there Mini-Boss man. I'm Kono. That there's my cousin, Chin."

"Stiles." Stiles nodded to both of them, blushing sheepishly at all the attention on them. 

"Right well...um, Stiles do you mind waiting outside for a bit?" Steve asked then said. "Rachel and Grace will be here soon, promise."

"Classified police stuff, huh?" Stiles asked as he pointed to the screens. 

Steve nodded. "Exactly. But I promise we'll get it all sort out soon, so we can all have some fun, okay? Maybe head out to the beach. How does that sound?"

"Can I learn to surf?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"You're in Hawaii now. Course you're gonna learn to surf." Steve replied with a grin. 

"Oy vey..." Danny groaned, "What is it with everyone and water? We're human, we belong on land!"

"The planet's 75% water, could be useful to learn to swim." Stiles replied with a shrug.

"Exactly." Steve nodded in agreement.

"Kid's got a point." Chin added, clearly amused.

"Yeah, yeah...come on. I'll show you to where you can wait, Stiles." Danny held out his hand and Stiles went along, waving goodbye to the others.

Once Stiles was out of hearing range, Kono asked, "Ward, Boss?"

"My cousin's only kid...and I'm his only living relative in the States. It was either me or the system." Steve replied.

"What happened?" Chin asked with a furrowed brow.

"Dad's a sheriff. Down in the line of duty." Steve sighed, it never got easier saying the story over and over.

"The mom?" Kono asked.

"Died two years prior...cancer."

"Poor kid...to lose so much in such short time.." Kono said sadly, Chin nodding in agreement.

Steve did too. "It's a big adjustment. For both of us. But we'll make it work. So come on. The sooner we close this case, the sooner I can get back to him. Make him feel at home."

* * *

 Danny let Stiles wait in an empty desk cubicle while he went back to be briefed about their latest case. Stiles spun around and tried to entertain himself but he got bored fast. He rummaged through the drawers to see if he could find some paper and pens to draw with, or some paper clips to build stuff of. But he got distracted as he saw a walkie talkie. He looked around and spotted different walkies on different channels. Stiles fiddled with it for a bit before heard Danny coming back with Steve next to him. Stiles panicked a bit and stashed the walkie in his pocket. 

"You ready to go, kiddo?" Danny asked. 

Stiles's eyes widened and his lips shut tightly but he nodded fiercely. 

"You okay Stiles?" Steve asked with concern. The SEAL turned to Danny an whispered, "Maybe I should stay here."

"No, no!" Stiles hurried to say. "I'm good. I'm just...uh...well...I grew up around police stations. This one is just kinda new..."

Danny and Steve shared another look before Steve asked, "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Promise." 

Danny and Steve walked Stiles out to the car. While Steve buckled Stiles in, in the back while introducing him to Grace, Danny spoke to Rachel.

"Stan's car today, huh?"

"He's out of town and it was more petrol than mine." Rachel said while slightly rolling her eyes.

"Gas. In America it's gas, not petrol." Danny corrected.

"Oh Daniel..."

"Okay, listen." Danny said in a hushed tone. "Stiles is a good kid, but he's from the Mainland, he just lost his dad, and his mom passed two years ago. So try avoiding any topics regarding anything parental, okay?"

"Poor darling... Don't worry, we'll cheer him up." Rachel promised.

Steve came up to her window and passed over some cash. "Buy him anything he wants. If that's not enough, buy it for him anyway, and I'll pay you back later."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."  
  
Steve and Danny stepped back and waved them off.

"Later, Monkey. Love you!"

"Bye Stiles. Have fun!"

* * *

 

_***One Hour Later*** _

 Danny phone's rings and he steps away from the others to hear better. He barely pressed the accept button when he hear's Rachel's panicked screams on the other side. When he pieces enough together he shrieks, "WHAT?!"

That immediately catches Steve's attention and he excuses himself and walks up to Danny. Worry and panic knotted in his stomach as he asked, "Danny?"

Danny's face was too serious. He looked up at Steve with a grim expression. "Rachel was carjacked at gun point."

"WHAT?! What about Grace and Stiles?" He demanded.

"They were in the back. They didn't get to hop over before the thieves got away with the car. They've been taken."

Steve went from panicked to fiercely threatened, Danny matching him moments after. "How long?" Steve asked, asking out his phone.

"Twenty or so minutes ago. They neared the mall, but didn't make it. Officers are picking up Rachel."

"Call Chin and Kono. This case can be transferred to another team. Until we get Stiles and Grace back, we're not working on anything else."

On it." Danny said seriously and did just that as they got into their car, Steve driving. Sometimes he lectures Steve about his driving, but today he was thankful for it. 

* * *

 

"Have you received any ransom calls?" Danny asked when they met up with Rachel.

She was crying and looked disheveled as she shook her head before another sob broke out. "Oh god, they're just kids! I haven't heard anything!"

"What about your house?" Steve pressed.

"Nothing there either..."

"Okay listen...you're gonna stay here. Keep an eye on your cell phone just in case. We'll be back." Danny promised as he went with Steve into the conference room where Kono and Chin were already examining clues to help them. 

"We've got APB's out and every emergency channel available. Road blocks and road checks." Kono said. 

"Good, what else?" Danny demanded. 

"We've got a look out for Stan's car but so far nothing." Chin said. 

"Damn it!" Danny cursed. 

"I-"

"Sirs?" a cop poked their head into the office, looking slightly terrified. 

"Yes?" Steve demanded.

"We got chatter on a radio..." the cop said.

"And?" Danny demanded.

"It's a child...and he's asking for Detective Williams."

The 5-0 team's eyes all widened as they all shared a look before they stormed to the radio. Danny snatched the radio and talked into it. "Hello? Hello, Stiles? This you, kiddo?"

_"Detective Danny?"_

Steve's eyes widened and he felt both relief and more panic. He stole the radio from Danny's hand and talked into it, "Stiles? It's me, Steve. You okay kiddo?"

_"Yeah...I'm with Grace, we got away from the kidnappers."_

Danny all about collapsed with relief. 

_"Say hi, Grace."_

_"Danno?"_

Danny snatched the radio back, "Hey monkey! It's me. Don't you worry. I'm coming to get you."

_"Okay...hurry, **please**!" _

"You got it monkey."

Steve took the radio back, "Grace can you put Stiles back on?"

There was shuffling heard and then Stiles picked up. _"Steve?"_

"Hey kiddo. Listen, is there anything you can tell me about where you are? Any markers or building? Animals or plants?" Steve asked as he motioned for Kono and Chin to be ready, both holding tablets and at the ready.

 _"After they took the car they drove for three blocks before they placed us in the trunk."_ The adults winced, thinking there wouldn't be much detail. _"There wasn't any rope so we weren't tied. I kicked out one of the back lights. I saw a road marker with a lot of K's and O's but it looked like one long word. Couldn't read it. We were on a highway and we drove on smooth road for like...twenty minutes since that marker. Since the carjacking we didn't make any turns. But then we made a left one and the road got really bumpy. Too bumpy to be like a trail..."_

"That's excellent, kiddo. Really, _really_ good. Anything else?" Steve prompted.

_"No...we were taken out. There was a small house and one went to unlock the door while the other one grabbed us. I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw in his face before kicking him in the crotch. I grabbed Gracie and ran into the woods."_

"Good boy." Steve said proudly. "We're on our way, okay kiddo? You two sit tight." 

* * *

 

Both Steve and Danny allowed each other to thoroughly kick one of the assailant's ass. While they did that and got to the bottom of who was behind the carjacking, Kono and Chin retrieved the kids from the woods. 

"STEVE!"

"DANNO!"

Each one hugged their respective parental guardian as if their lives depended on it. Steve let Kono drive his car as he sat in the back with Stiles. Danny and Grace drove with Chin in the back of his truck. Once the kids were inspected by their dads, they were inspected again by medical professionals. Other than a few scratches and light bruises they were physically okay. 

Steve watched over Stiles and Grace with Rachel while Danny went to the core of the problem. By the end of the day, they all went out for ice cream. 

* * *

 

_***Couple days later*** _

"How's Stiles?" Danny asked as Steve entered the office.

"Better. He picked out a few posters for his room. We hung them up and it's looking really good."

"And school?"

"He's got that 'kid from a far away place' charm going on. Not too sure if he's making friends though..." Steve commented with a worried expression. 

"Hey, the kid's great. And he values the actual meaning of the word _friend_. Give it time, he'll being another brat around and break all your stuff." Danny replied with a smirk.

"I don't know why but even though I know you're probably serious, I can't wait for that day to come."

"It's called fatherhood, Steven. So long as your kid is happy, you don't care how many baseballs fly through your window." Danny replied with a shrug.

"How's Grace?" Steve asked in turn.

"Good...good..." Danny replied in a way that let Steve know he had more to say.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Danny shook his head.

Steve rolled his eyes. "What, Danny?"

"Nothing. I just...well, I thought I'd have to wait a few more years and I'd have a legit validation for hating, but I can't justify it."

"You've lost me." Steve admitted, tilting his head in confusion.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Grace hasn't been able to stop talking about Stiles. About how smart and strong he was. How _cute_ , he was."

Steve sat up straight, grin turning into a smug smirk. "Grace's first crush...is on Stiles?"

Danny sighed, "You see my problem."

"Problem? No, I don't _see_ the problem. Stiles _isn't_ a problem!"

"And _that's_ the problem!" Danny cried.

"You're not making any sense, Danny."

"He's a good kid! He's a hero! He saved her life!"

"Still not seeing the problem..."

"The problem is that my little girl is falling in love and I still had another good five years before her pre-teen celebrity crushes were supposed to arise!" 

"What's this now?" Chin asked as he and Kono entered the office.

"Danny's freaking out because Grace is crushing on Stiles." Steve answered with a shrug.

"Awe, that's so cute." Kono cooed.

"It is not cute. It's a dad's worst nightmare." Danny retorted. 

"Come on bruddah...it can be way worse." Chin said with an amused smirk.

"Hey!" Steve cried indignantly.

"Come on, Danny. It's just a phase. Plus, it's mostly hero worship. Stiles saved her." Kono added.

"Exactly. See, Danny, you're worrying for nothing. Besides, Stiles is an amazing catch." Steve said proudly. 

"Yeah, yeah...speaking of catches. What's our next case?" Danny prompted, already knowing he wasn't going to win. He liked Stiles a lot. Was thankful for his quick thinking that saved his baby girl. But she was still just that. His baby girl. And getting crushes meant she was getting older and he wasn't sure he could survive his baby girl getting older. 

Sensing his inner battle, Steve patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Danny...Stiles will always be there to protect Grace, just like we will be." 


End file.
